It'zae
Resume It'zae is a priestess of the Gurubashi tribe who at the age of 7 made a pact with Bwonsamdi by means of a voodoo ritual that her own mother directed, is always accompanied by spirits of the dead who whisper in her mind, she also likes drink the blood of his victims because he believes that in that way he ingests his spirits, which further strengthens his connection with the Loa of Death. She is very religious, superstitious and loves nature. She was kidnapped by Orcs of the Horde when she was 8 years old after they killed her village in Stranglethorn Vale and went to live in Dorutar, where she found peace, she understood the story of Horde and the other Tribes Trolls, in addition to her master priest Ken 'jai explained what his tribe had become. His goal is to free his people from the evil God Hakkar and become a High Priest Backstory Origin It’zae was born in Zul Gurub, capital of the Gurubashi tribe and is the eldest of a brother named Itx’chel. His mother, Coatli’cue was a religious fan of the God of Blood Hakkar while his father, Zul’alak was a warrior guard of the Gurubashi capital. His earliest memories are in the jungle, at the age of 5, with his younger brother Itx'chel of 4 years, playing in the undergrowth with pups of rapists and monkeys, while at night he witnessed voodoo rituals and human sacrifices who ran his own mother, without truly understanding the power behind them because of his innocence, both his mother and father were very severe with her since she has remembered military discipline, spiritual fervor and righteousness were always present the years they were together ... until the day arrived. Her mother Coatli’cue looked at It’zae as the gift that Hakkar had given her and her reddish hair confirmed it, she would be his assistant and his successor. His mother day after day prayed more and more hakkar and Bwonsamdi, I'm fanaticism seemed to have no limits. His father Zul’alak worked harder and harder in search of sacrifice, but they were not enough, at least not for the true interest of the couple: make It’zae the best priestess of the tribe. The sacrifice It'zae will never forget that month when she was only 7 years old, remember hot and humid days where the earth was prepared and the seeds were sown, her mother made her endure long fasts and make slight self-sacrifices for the day, in which she cut slightly his tongue, dropping drops of blood on land that would be cultivated, while at night he consumed ritual drinks and ate sacrificial meat during long ceremonial nights, which ended with a small sip of blood obtained from offerings served to the Loas: "You have completed another day of the circle of blood ... which is the circle of life and death ... my beloved Itz" ... there is little left," is mother always said. It'zae remembers walking towards the ritual site that he knew so much, going hand in hand with his mother while she told him how special it would be that day ... remember to look at the moon as his mother indicated before each ceremony and look at a totally dark sky ... it was a new moon. The ritual began, although this one seemed different, because she was the protagonist of the dances, the songs, the drinks and the offerings, this time it was not a public act, it was private, since there were few trolls and although they all used masks, only he was able to recognize some of the masks because they belonged to his mother's close friends, while others indicate belonging to high-ranking spiritual masters. The enclosure was only lit with torches, among songs, dances, drinks and fumes, the offerings entered, they were drugged as routine, they wear masks, do not speak and are placed on the altar, as usual, but this time it is a double sacrifice : an adult and a child and are lying together, a little drugged by the concoction prepared by his mother Coatli'cue, receives the order from his mother to take the sharp ceremonial dagger and take out the still latent heart of both offerings, she with fear but even courage does, he places them on the ceremonial plate and drinks his blood: his mother was proud, she had already become a Gurubashi priestess. The Pact When he drinks the blood that flowed from the hearts of the ceremonial tray, he has strong visions: He is in the realm of the dead, a cold and dark place illuminated by thousands of souls flying through the sky in the middle of a rotten jungle: It is the Kingdom of the Dead and ahead, there is Bwon'samdi: “I am the Loa of the spirits’… of da souls… of da dead’… of da living’… cause life arises from da death… and death arises from da life… little girl. You have completed da ritual... da blood and spirit of your young brudda... da blood and spirit of your old father.... are inside of your body ... of your spirit ... and with them my blessin', my strength, my presence, my spirits... your young soul will understand better later but remember ... you have sealed the pact with me and for dat you owe me fidelity ... and offerings, the spirits' are your family now ... It'zae ” Kidnapping One day Itzae, at the age of 8, spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon in the jungle, away from the tribe, trying to avoid fasting and the lesson of that day even if it cost him a beating of his mother, he cleared playing with their pets and reflecting if it was right or not to hate their mother, the tribe and their traditions, after all the sacrifice was bearing fruit ... he had developed the ability to heal small wounds of his raptor, also could hear the whispers of his little brother and his father: "... you will get very far Itz ... ... You will be very powerful ... ... forgive your mother ... ... she just wants the best to you ... ... for the tribe ... " When he returned at sunset he found the village devastated, something had happened, he ran and tried to hide behind a tree and the undergrowth, but the wolf of an Orc found it, he was captured with other children, all the adults and teenagers of the village They were killed, including his mother who lay in front of the fire. It'zea and the other Gurubashi children after being orphaned and being so young were taken to the Valley of Challenges in Dorutar, far from home, with the intention of taking future soldiers from the Gurubashi, the captured children were raised under guardianship of horde. The first year It'zae managed to escape but failed, he denied them, although compared to the discipline and rigidity he lived in his tribe, the home of the Horde showed him a relaxed place, over time, his priest priest Ken 'jai he becomes his second Father, we tell him about the evil God who actually professed his mother and his tribe, we tell him stories of the other tribes that inhabit the world, and the difficulty of forging his own criteria, he will finish training in the spiritual arts, and you will see her from the age of 21 by the call of the Horde. Physical Appearance Personality OOC Information Im pretty noob with this page, is my frist time writing someting like this but i will feed this page with my caracter histor Category:Characters Category:Troll